


Cupcakes

by mandralyne



Series: 150 Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, baking drama, but no kids are present, implied kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: Time is running out as Liam rushes to frost cupcakes for snack day





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> From the 150 drabble challenge #43 43. “Frost the damn cupcakes.”

"Can you get the boys dressed, love?" Louis asked Liam as he passed him on the way from the shower.

 

"I'm trying to frost the damn cupcakes for our snack day." Liam huffed.

 

"We forgot to do them before bed last night."

 

Louis looked at the disaster in the kitchen and groaned, "We've only got ten minutes until we're officially late, and I'm still not dressed for work."

 

"Can't. I'm covered in frosting." Liam said as he wiped his hands on the towel and inspected the cupcakes. "Not gonna win any challenges on bake-off but they're for five year olds."

 


End file.
